


Ultimate Spider-Woman Issue 11: Mary Jane loves Ultimate Spider-Woman

by Pha5e



Category: Mary Jane loves Spider-Man, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mary Jane Loves Spider-Man - Freeform, Ultimate Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pha5e/pseuds/Pha5e
Summary: A stand-alone tale. Jessica Drew of Earth-1610 accidentally travels to Earth-602636 and has to hunt down an Eldritch Abomination aka symbiote. So mainly teen romance. This is a stand-alone tale that sits after issue 10 of my ongoing Ultimate Spider-Woman efforts. Kind of.;)
Relationships: Mary Jane Watson / Jessica Drew, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 4





	Ultimate Spider-Woman Issue 11: Mary Jane loves Ultimate Spider-Woman

Issue 11: Mary Jane loves Spider-Woman

Reed motioned at the large piece of equipment he'd been working on and I piqued up. “You've got a scientific curiosity right? This is a transdimensional inverter I've been working on... do you want to see this machine tested?”

“Do I!!” I beamed as I followed him to the transdimensional machine. I examined it closely as Reed explained it's principles to me in detail. “Wow. How do you factor in... Oh you’ve used Heisenberg compensators!”

I watched excitedly as Richards powered up the machine he’d been working and a rift started to form as he explained the process and the math. I enthusiastically asked questions about fine details. “We’re Earth-1610. Some of the earths out there are really strange - Earth-2149 is full of zombies… but this one might interest you. Earth-TRN454 where everyone is genderswapped…”

I shook my head. “Not really Reed. I think that would just confuse my problem.” I said.

We were so preoccupied that we didn’t notice the transdimensional bifurcation until it was almost too late. My spider sense went crazy as the dimensional rift divided into two in a process that looked like an amoeba splitting. 

I stared at the second unexpected rift and saw something that made me sick and terrified. A horrible red black pseudopod squirming through, the reading on the nearby monitor reading Earth-602636 then Error 0x000000EF then Earth-602636. 

“Oh damn.” Reed growled as he tried to shut it down. “The rifts are twinning and self powering. Shutdown isn’t working. I need to close down the first rift... you need to disable the Heisenberg compensators. If we don’t the rift twinning will increase exponentially and will create a singularity in... twenty seconds...”

“On it!” I said as I leaped forward, spider sense unbearable. Being at an emerging event horizon did that. I smashed the compensators and the sudden explosion threw me backwards into the second rift where the red black thing came from. “Arrrgh!”

Pain. Like lots of it! And then an explosion. I found myself curled in the ruins of the lab, body smoking. Nearby a lumpy red thing wriggled then stretched and shot off into the smoke. “Oh no…” This wasn’t the lab either. It felt wrong. I pulled down my mask. “Reed?” The lab was subtly different. Where the heck was I? What was that thing? It had looked like the symbiote. But it was covered in teeth. 

I sagged limply as I tried to get my breath, smoke from the explosion roiling slowly about me. I pushed the broken office chair aside and moved through the rubble to inspect the ruined lab equipment. “That’s not the transdimensional machine...” I muttered. It was still expensive equipment though. Some kind of sensor. And the room was larger. Someone was going to be out of pocket. 

My body ached and my spider sense still throbbed dully in the back of my mind as I searched for the thing that had come through with me. “Doctor Reed?” I said again. No answer. For some reason I wasn’t surprised. It was like I first thought. Everything was a little off. “Great. This is just great. I’m stuck in an alternate universe…”

There was a distant ding of an arriving elevator and voices. I spotted the thing wriggling and pulling itself horribly towards the elevator. I webbed it down. “What the?!” a voice asked. It was strangely familiar. A female figure moved warily forward through the drifting smoke. “Hello?” The figure called, the vague shape coiling menacingly out of my webbing and moving away from the figure. “This is Sue Richards, identify yourself!” 

Behind my mask my eyes widened. She wasn’t a Richards. She was a Storm… where was I?

I moved back and my shoulders pressed up against a force field… one of Sue Storms’ … er Richards’ spherical force bubbles around me. There was a loud crashing sound as the roof above Sue collapsed. Thank god she was able to bring up a shield around herself moments before she was buried by tonnes of debris. This was not good! The shield around me vanished.

I felt a warning tingling of pending danger and leapt up into the thick smoke to cling to the ceiling. On cue an explosion rocked the lab sending dust and debris flying through the space I’d just vacated. The building needed repairs. I webbed a structural member that started to groan and then another. It was makeshift but would hold. I moved to where Sue was buried and dug her out. 

Sue looked up at me uncertainly. I leaped back up into the smoke and shadows.“Sorry about the lab.” I said, voice source indistinct as I roof crawled away from her, searching for the icky squirmy thing. What was it?

I needed time and space to think. There it was, slipping through a slight crack in the skyscrapers window - escaping to the outside world. I launched myself at the window and smashed it. I searched but…. The thing was gone!

I paused to look back at Sue as Reed, Ben and Johhny arrived from the far stairs, partly obscured by smoke but ready for trouble. “Um.” I said. “I’m Spider-Woman. From an alternate universe where Reed’s transdimensional inverter malfunctioned. I’d stay and explain but something weird came through with me. I’m going after it…” The symbiote? No. It was something else. Something from between realities that I’d had nightmares about. That was looking for me… and I sensed it like it sensed me… I think…

I dropped out of the window, making my escape. I swung through city, a dark blur of motion in the night sky, marveling at the differences and similarities between my own New York and this one as I tried to find the thing. I was on its trail. I was pretty certain.

“Well, it looks like I’m not in Kansas anymore Toto...” I muttered. I sensed I was following the thing and it was leading me to Queens… it figured…

***

“Well… Okay…” I watched as Peter Parker ate a pizza with Mary Jane Watson at her place. This was where my strange intuition had led me. Was I following the thing or Peter? I watched them together. Joking nervously as they ate a pizza. Whoah. What was this? They… it was like they’d never kissed before. It was almost painful to watch. Clumsy teen stuff. And neither of them looked quite right. Like I knew who they were but they seemed off.

I unmasked and checked myself in a car mirror. I looked like a regular teenage girl. I approached them in my normal clothes and Peter looked up st me as I approached. He sensed it. Our link. “Uh,” he said uncertainly.

“Um, hi, I just moved into this neighbourhood and I’m a little lost. Where is Smith Street?” I asked.

Peter blinked. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Jessica Drew.” I introduced my self. “Hah. This is so strange. I can’t believe how alike we look. We could be siblings!” I said. May as well say it now.

“Uh, Yeah…” Peter agreed, clearly disturbed.

Mary Jane frowned as she stared from me to Pete. “Oh my god. You’re right. You two look related.” She observed.

“So… Smith Street?” I prompted.

“Right, um, let me show you,” Peter said, putting down his pizza box and pointing. “Mary Jane. I’ll just show Jess and be right back.”

“Thanks. Sorry to steal your boyfriend away,” I said to Mary Jane in apology.

Mary Jane blushed. “He’s not my boyfriend. We’re just good friends.”

“Oh. Sorry. My mistake. You two just looked so … right.” I shrugged. She was gorgeous in every universe. 

Peter frowned at my expression then nudged me along. “Okay, who are you and what do you want?” He asked when we were out of earshot around the street corner.

“Long version or short version?” I asked.

“Short version.” He crossed his arms, body language closed and angry. No one liked having their secret identity known by a stranger. And he knew I knew. He sensed who I was.

I nodded. “Spider-Woman from alternate universe hunting an old one from the Cthulhu mythos. You’re Spider-Man right?”

“Um… no.” He responded. “I’m just dorky Peter Parker…” he lied. 

“Look. I don’t have time for this. You let your uncle die and feel bad cause you should have stopped it. With great power comes great responsibility… yeah? Listen, I need your help to find this thing. It’s from a nightmare place between universes as for as I can tell. Some ancient icky thing that is linked to me somehow. You know. Think disused, multi syllabic words strung incomprehensibly together to encompass its madness inducing indescribable-ness. A Lovecraftian horror.” I explained.

“Lovecraft?” He asked. “What?”

“Do you not read? Look I’m sorry to interrupt your date-“

“It wasn’t a date,” Peter stressed.

“Whatever. My MJ rocks. Yours does too. You should date her.” I advised him.

“Wait. What? You’re dating MJ in your universe?” He asked. “Is Mary Jane into girls?”

Oh. Yeah. Right. I’m a girl. “Uh… no. My MJ is short for Matthew James. He’s gorgeous. Fun. Hunky. A dreamboat. A real… um dish…” I lied feeling a little ridiculous.

Peter frowned and laughed nervously. “So you come from a gender flipped universe?!” He asked.

Man I was digging a huge hole. “Yes. I’m a girl there.” I said really slowly like I was talking to an idiot. “It’s true males are stupid…”

“So you’re really a female me?!” He looked me over appraisingly.

“Hey. Hey. Focus! Yes. More aptly you’re a male me. It’s cool. I’m cool. You’re cool. Everything’s cool. So let’s worry about the eldritch horror loose on your world, yeah?”

“Um… eldritch horror? Is that a new super villain?” Wait. What? It was like we were each speaking a different language. “And you’re a girl me! Wow.” He repeated. 

“Do you have a symbiote here? Venom?” I asked. “Eddie Broch?”

“What? Who?” He asked.

I nodded once. “Right…” this might take some time. 

“Argh!” Pete cried as something suddenly surged from the nearby bushes. Something oily and liquid that wrapped its jagged toothed red black tentacle about Pete’s ankle and dragged him back. I grabbed his wrist and held him, grabbing him tight. It pulled us both back. I punched it then I tried to web it up. The thing squirmed hideously and surged back into the bushes. The bushes rustled as it retreated and Peter and I lay in the bushes, dishevelled and panting with exertion. “What was that?! My spider sense didn’t warn me-“

“Hey. Are you two alright?” Mary Jane asked as she came around the corner to find me and Pete… well it looked kind of suspicious… I disentangled myself and guiltily pushed Peter away and stood, pulling a twig from my hair and arranging my clothes. Then I saw Mary Janes expression I felt terrible. Hurt, jealous and angry. “Peter? What?”

“Um. It was my fault. I… um…” I floundered and that just made it worse. The truth? That wouldn’t work. She clearly didn’t know about Peter being Spider-Man. I couldn’t explain about the eldritch thing. About our real connection. “Thanks for the directions,” I said and headed to follow the thing.

“Uh listen Mary Jane, I just remembered I promised Aunt May I’d pick up her medicine,” Peter said and rushed off after me and the thing. 

***

“And then they both rushed off without any explanation.” She grimaced. “It’s just… I don’t get it. Who is this Jessica Drew girl and where did she come from?” Mary Jane stared at her hands. The waiter at the Coffee Bean put down their hot drinks. “How does Pete know her?”

“Boys. I mean if you’d asked me yesterday I would have said Parker was geeked up for you completely. Seeing a girl behind your back sounds like something Harry would do. But Peter. I don’t know. I don’t think he’d mess around with you. Ever. He’s got that moral compass of his screwed so damned tight.” Liz Allen shook her head as she sipped her coffee. “Yeah but nah.”

“I know. Look, I get that with Peter and I it’s always complicated… it’s just frustrating. Cause I know… like you said. He’s geeked up for me. I get that. I don’t doubt it. I trust him.” Mary Jane waved her hand. “But when stuff like this happens… I feel disappointed. Cause he doesn’t trust me. He’s such a great guy.” Mary Jane asserted.

“Except when he’s not?” Liz pressed.

“Yeah. Except when he’s not,” Mary Jane laughed.

Flash Thompson walked in, trying to conceal his limp, and sat down. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Shopping,” responded Liz. Mary Jane smirked.

“Really?” He leant in and kissed Liz. 

“No. We were talking about this new girl. Jessica Drew.” Mary Jane said.

“Heh. Don’t know her.” He nodded to the waiter and ordered.

“Mary Jane saw her in the bushes with Peter Parker…” Liz said with a little laugh..

“I’m pretty sure they tripped. Its funny. She looks like Peter’s cousin.” Mary Jane said.

Flash made a face. “Poor girl. She can’t be that ugly can she? Braces, glasses, bad acne, one leg longer than the other and cross eyed?” Liz elbowed him. “Ow. Just saying if she looks like puny Parker then she’d have been beaten pretty badly with the ugly stick.”

Mary Jane shook her head. “Actually Flash, she was quite attractive. Slim and athletic.” Mary Jane tilted her head, considering. Yeah. Oddly attractive. And the look Jessica had given her. That was … disquieting somehow.

“Well then she couldn’t be related to Parker.” Flash declared. “But… well if Peter did like a girl it could be his cousin. Guys a freak…”

“Yeah they aren’t related and he doesn’t like her. But if you see her, try and figure out who she is,” Mary Jane asked, enlisting the aid of her friends. “There is something … off about her.”

Flash grinned. “Hmmm. You’re not jealous. Of her?” Flash seemed amused, jealous, disgusted. “Parker’s not worth your time. But for you Mary Jane. Sure. I’ll see what I can find out.”

***

The two teen boys stood at the Time Crisis machine in the crowded arcade, sipping giant sofas as they paused between games.

“So apparently there is this girl that looks like Peter Parker’s cousin and Liz says she was rolling in the bushes with Peter. Mary Jane seemed plenty jealous about it although she denied it. She wants me to find out who this Jessica Drew girl is. Pretty badly,” Flash told Harry Osborn.

“Peter was rolling… wait, Pete has a cousin?” Harry asked as he sipped his soda thoughtfully.

Flash laughed. “Nah. Apparently she just looks like his cousin. I mean it’s Peter Parker. Who cares about his family? Guys a loser. But MJ is a friend. So keep your eyes peeled, for her sake, ok?” Flash asked Harry.

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “For Mary Jane? Sure. What are friends for?” Harry said in a quiet tone lost on Flash. 

“So, we’ve not seen you at the Bean lately.” Flash observed. “You’re still dating Felicia Hardy. That girls a bit catty for my liking.”

Harry sipped his drink. “I’ve been busy. You know how it is.” He popped another coin in the slot. “Alright, let’s get these guys…”

***

“Look. You can’t just come into my life like this. I have a secret identity. SECRET. You know. Like no one knows,.” Pete grumbled as we sat on the wall of an alley near the school. Our search for the eldritch thing had been fruitless. 

“I’m sorry. I know. I’m sure you’ll patch things up with Mary Jane.” I consoled him.

“She saw us together. She things that… you… I… The stupid thing is that you’re like my sister. Ew!” He laughed.

“Yeah. I know exactly what you mean.” I agreed. I mean being with a guy. Ew. Being with myself. Double Ew.

“But this plan is crazy.” He said.

I shook my head. “Look. I want to deal with this eldritch thing and get back to my world. You want me gone. Working together we can take this thing out.” I pulled down my mask to stare at him. “By ourselves without our spider sense to warn us we are sitting ducks… and you saw it. It went straight to Queens from the Baxter Building to get you. It clearly has a taste for spider people… so we work together and take it out.”

“Yeah. But breaking into the school and lodging false paperwork to enroll you?” He asked.

“It will work. And if it doesn’t I’m the one they’ll come after. Not you…” I said.

“Fine. Let’s do this then.” He grumbled reluctantly. “And when we’re done… You can crash in my room. Just don’t let Aunt May see you!” He grumbled. “The first girl to sleep in my room and it’s me… man I’m gonna get a complex.”

I grinned. This was what I needed to do in my own universe. This would be a perfect trial run…

***

“Hey Liz,” Mary Jane greeted her friend at her locker before first period. MJ pulled out the books she needed for her classes and stashed her bag.

“Did you hear? That girl, Jessica Drew, she’s here!” Liz Allen informed her.

“Really?” Mary Jane asked, interested.

“Uh huh. Gwen Stacy is showing her around. Man stealers stick together huh? Seems like we’ll get a chance to figure out who she reallyis…” Liz said with a bit of fire, cracking her knuckles. “You want me to drag her somewhere so we can teach her a lesson?”

“I told you. That wasn’t what happened. Pete and I aren’t going out… But Gwen. That complicates things.” Mary Jane observed. Things between Gwen and Mary Jane has been strained since Pete broke up with Gwen. Enlisting Gwen’s help to snoop on Jessica might be difficult. 

***

“Thanks for showing me around Gwen,” I said. To be honest I knew my way around Mid Town High. The buildings were almost identical in both universes - there were a few differences but for my purposes they didn’t matter. I felt guilty for wasting her time but the pleasure I got from spending time with Gwen, even though I knew it wasn’t my Gwen, far outweighed that. It was purely selfish.

“Not a problem. First day at school can be daunting. My guide was great…” she seemed sad suddenly. “I’m just giving back.” She said wistfully. “Doing my civic duty like my dad. He’s a cop…”

I sensed there was a story to this as I nodded. The Gwen in my universe was dead and I’d been a little rattled when we first met. There was the Stacy experiment but that was a freakish monster mostly, and it seemed to be only a sad shadow of Gwen. It was sostrange to see Gwen like this. Untouched by the tragedy of her fathers death. Kind of great really. “Yeah. Your dad sounds like a really wonderful guy.” Gwen was naturally smart and her choice in classes paralleled mine and Peter’s closely. 

I’d hoped that Pete would be selected to show me around so we could watch each other but this worked fine. I really was relishing being with Gwen. We just clicked. We’d always been good friends and I naturally fell back into that role with her. She sensed it too.

“So you must be the infamous Jessica Drew,” a familiar voice observed. I turned. Blinked. “Harry…” I said. Seeing my good friend alive… I smiled and for the second time that morning fought a surge of emotion. I really wanted to hug him.

“I’m sorry. Have we met?” He asked in surprise, sensing my pleasure at seeing him.

“That was what I was going to ask you,” I responded, unsure how he knew about me. “News sure travels fast…” I observed. “Of course I know of Harry Osborn,” son of Norman Osborn, the green goblin, mad man and filicide… 

“Hmmm. I can see why people might think you’re related to Peter Parker. The similarities are striking.” He said and Gwen nodded thoughtfully. “I hear you and Peter were rolling around in the bushes last night. Lucky Peter.” Harry said loudly for those nearby to hear. Was he trying to hurt me? Gwen seemed upset by the words and looked questioningly at me. “Perhaps you’d like to have a roll with me sometime.” He suggested.

I felt a profound sense of disappointment at his intentionally cruel words. Harry was better than this. Wasn’t he? Evidently not this Harry. I could see other people listening and talking. This could get messy for Pete. And MJ.

“Harry.” I said, biting back a comment about his father. “It’s true Peter and I fell in the bushes. It was an honest accident. He is rather clumsy. But… Peter just isn’t my type. At all. I prefer girls.” I said loud enough for those around I hear. I felt acutely self conscious as I said it. 

There was some general muttering at my confession. I wasn’t completely certain it was true but the declaration felt true. I’d not yet come across a male that made me think otherwise. It felt pretty good to say out loud to others. Admittedly it was not very brave given I planned to leave this universe as soon as the eldritch thing was dealt with. But still. The truth will set you free…

Harry seemed to lose his steam when I said this. “Uh. Right. Sorry.” He said, “my mistake,” he retreated.

Gwen smiled slightly. “I’m not sure what that was about. Harry is not usually like that.” She explained. “Yeah. Pete is clumsy sometimes… So. You prefer girls huh?” She asked probingly.

I had the sudden suspicion that Gwen knew about Peter being spider-man. “Yeah.”

“You know Pete and I dated…” Gwen confessed. 

“Ah. Right.” I said, slowly. “He’s clumsy right?”

“Yeah. A total spaz.” Gwen agreed with a little knowing grin.

“Yeah. That’s Peter alright.” I confirmed with an answering smile. This felt like a dance around the truth.

“So you look like him because?” She asked.

I made a bland expression. “Don’t know.”

Gwen’s eyes narrowed as the bell rang. “Hmm. Come on. We better get to class. English.”

“Sounds good.” I agreed. I wanted to get to Pete. We needed to look out for each other. We headed to the Classroom.

I entered and Gwen introduced me to the teacher, Mr Jones. The same Mr Jones I knew from LIC in my universe. I looked about for Michelle and didn’t see her. I went through introducing myself to the class as I’d done yesterday a universe away. Then I went and sat with Gwen.

Mary Jane sat opposite Liz in English and the two huddled and chatted. “Jess is gay?” Mary Jane repeated. She didn’t feel relieved. She knew Peter wouldn’t hit on a girl he just met, that they had not being doing anything wrong in the bushes. But that still didn’t explain what the two were doing in the bushes. “Seriously?”

Liz nodded. “Yep. Everyone is talking about it. Harry hit on her in the hall. I heard he was pretty crass. Jessica turned him down saying she was into girls. Lots of people heard. Shot him down in flames. Poor Harry. But you don’t have to worry about her stealing your man now. Good news right?”

“Yeah I guess… poor Harry,” Mary Jane agreed absently. “But… who is she?” Mary Jane asked, even more intrigued. She felt like she was missing something. She worried at the problem. Why did it bug her so much? She turned and stared at Pete and Jess. The resemblance was uncanny. It was like they were siblings. Separated at birth or something. Jess was really cute. It was confounding. 

Feeling eyes on me I glanced up from my notes, made eye contact with Mary Jane and blushed. 

Found staring Mary Jane looked hurriedly back up at the whiteboard, also blushing. 

Pete watched it all with consternation. He glared angrily at me. I shrugged. I couldn’t control where people looked.

***

We were heading from English to calculus II when Pete grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me around. “Hey. No touching!” I growled.

Pete held up his hands, placating. “Sorry, but don’t flirt with MJ… and what’s this I hear about you being gay. You said you had an MJ named Mathew James…”

“I wasn’t flirting you mouth breather… but yeah… I’m sorry. I lied. There is a male Peter Parker in my universe that dates MJ. I’m a female clone of him, with his memories. So male mind female body…” I explained. 

He blinked. “What? Oh my god! Who does that?!” He asked.

“Otto Octavius… Yeah my universe is a bit darker than yours. I think the biggest threat here is getting hit by a ship…” I said.

“Ship?” He asked confused.

“You know. From all the shipping,” I shook my head making sure no one was listening. “Forget it. Look, I’m sorry. I think Harry has it in for you or MJ or Gwen. He was suggesting you and I had a thing going in front of everyone, trying to get rumours started I guess, so I told him the truth. I like girls. It’s a fact. But… don’t worry. MJ only digs you,” I assured him. “The thing is though, she senses there is something hinkey about me. She’s trying to figure it out but no one expects a gender swapped clone from an alternate universe chasing after an eldritch abomination.” I looked about, no one could hear. “Does Gwen know about your spandex activities?”

Pete nodded. “Yes. But only her.” He said urgently.

“Good. I think she suspects a link between us to…” I said. “When I said you were clumsy she smelt a rat. Hey… do you mind if I have a crack at Gwen?” I asked. “I’m sensing some chemistry and you did dump her.”

“What!?!” He asked, shocked.

“Joking. Jeez Parker. Lighten up. You’re wound way too tight.” I laughed. “Come on. We’re running late for class.”

***

I was Peter’s shadow for the rest of the morning. At the start of lunch I had to use the ladies room so my shadowing had to be put on hold. As I entered Mary Jane followed me. “Hey. I need to talk to you.” MJ said as a teen girl exited, regarding us with a smirk. I blinked. It was a young Felicia Hardy. Black cat? What the!? I looked about still surprised. The restroom was empty.

“Hey, I’m listening,” I responded. “Fire away.”

“I need to know. Who are you?” She pressed.

“Um Jessica Drew.” I said. “New student…”

Mary Jane rolled her eyes. “What were you and Peter doing in the bushes?” She asked.

“He tripped. He’s a klutz.” I said. Mary Jane made a frustrated noise as she moved close, right into my personal space. I swallowed nervously as she reached out.

“Um. Mary Jane. What are you doing?” I asked as I moved back and bumped into the sink. She had me cornered. Her hand slipped into the top of my shirt. She was making a move on me?! Me. Girl me! What the heck?! She smiled as she grabbed something and pulled it up. Then I realised what she was doing. She had my mask! “Hey! No fair! You used your feminine wiles against me!”

“I knew it. You’re like him!” She whispered triumphantly, intimately close. There was a footfall from behind and Mary Jane gave a surprised cry and pushed the incriminating evidence back into my shirt. Because she was surprised she pushed a little more forcefully than she should have and her hand… well where her hand ended up - it definitely made me blush. Liz Allen entered to see Mary Jane with her hand down the front of my top. Mary Jane blushed too. 

“Uh.” Liz stared at us in shock. More blushing ensued. There was a lot of that going round. My mind raced. This was a mess. Mary Jane knew about me and, consequently, probably about Peter. But Pete didn’t know she knew. Did he!?

“Liz. This isn’t what it looks like. You see-“ Mary Jane started. 

“Actually. It’s exactly what it looks like,” I said nervously resting my hands on MJ’s hips and pulling her closer. Our hips aligned. I had to sell this! I leaned in and kissed MJ on the lips, gently, nervously at first then with all the pent up love and desire that filled me. I wanted to do this but in my heart I knew she didn’t. But how else could I explain her hands in my top - clearly at my chest. Mary Jane stiffened for a moment in shock then pulled away, her hands awkwardly leaving my top. She looked hurt, embarrassed and confused as she retreated.

“I’m sorry Jessica. I made a mistake!” Mary Jane said as she turned and fled.

That had gone exactly as I had expected. My life rocked. I felt hollow. Empty. Lost.

Liz Allen stalked up to me. “You leave your hands to yourself you-“

“Hey! She made the first move Liz. Instead of threatening me go see how your friend is!” I said. “Honestly I think she was seeing if she liked girls. This didn’t work out for her. There wasn’t anything for her here. She knows she’s straight. Go be a friend. That’s what she needs right now.” I pointed at the door. “None of us need this anger. And a scene will only make things ten times worse for Mary Jane. Let’s keep this a secret.” I said and stepped into a toilet cubicle and locked it in Liz’s face. 

I sat down and closed my eyes. The moment when she’d pulled away was heart wrenching. The hurt look on her face. It was seared into my mind. I felt hot wet tears on my cheeks as I clenched my fists impotently. Mary Jane and I would never be. I felt certain of that. I needed to find this Eldritch abomination, destroy it and get home! I wiped away my tears, finished up and headed out to check myself in the mirror. I nodded and headed back out to face the world.

***

I continued shadowing Peter through lunch break and didn’t even notice Gwen until she sat down next to me in the playground. “So. You’re watching out for Pete huh?” Now that I knew she knew Peter was Spider-Man there was no point in hiding who I was. I leant in so our voices didn’t carry. 

“Yeah. I’m… this is weird and complicated. Do you really want to know?” I asked her.

“Weird away…” she agreed.

“Ok. I’m from an alternate universe-“ I started.

Gwen frowned. “So the Everett interpretation is correct?” Gwen asked.

I blinked. I hadn’t expected to talk science. “Yeah. The many-worlds interpretation of quantum mechanics is on the money. Universal wavefunction is objectively real, and there is no wavefunction collapse. All possible outcomes of quantum measurements are physically realized in some "world" or universe. Welcome to the multiverse.” I said. 

“Oh. Wow. You are Peter… like… um Schrödinger's p – er cat?” she said, eyes wide.

I laughed at the inference. “Yep. Think of me as Peter with girl parts. But my world is different to yours Gwen. Your dad is dead. You’re dead. Kind of. I think. You might be half eldritch abomination. The jury is out. Harry is dead, killed by his dad - the Green Goblin. I… I am a female clone of Peter Parker with all of his memories.” I explained. “So not your universe at all.”

“You’re serious?” She asked. I nodded. “Right… so why are you here?”

“An accident sent me here. But something from between the universes escaped through as well. A fragment of an eldritch abomination. It’s after Peter or me. It has a taste for us. And we can’t sense it.” I said.

Gwen scowled. “He never tells us anything…”

“Don’t be so hard on him. He is just a boy.” I said jokingly. “So I’m here to find this thing. Then I’m going home.”

“Right. It all makes sense now.” Gwen agreed. 

“Does it?” I asked. Cause having just explained it I was thinking it didn’t.

“Um. No. Not really. So you… are you part of Peter’s life in your universe?” She asked.

“No. He doesn’t want anything to do with me. I freak him out. I freak me out. I’ve been like this for a month and I keep expecting to wake up and find out it’s all a bad dream.” I nodded at Peter. “I think I freak your Peter out too.”

“Hmm. Yeah. He is really uptight. And ever since Peter and I broke up it’s been hard. I’ve been… Yeah. New school. No friends. Lots of secrets.” She confided. “He’s a great guy…”

I nodded. “I think I understand. But trust me. This world is pretty idyllic. If your biggest problem is teen angst… then that’s not so bad. To be honest I think Peter Parker and MJ are made for each other, no matter which universe.” I opined. “The thing is I’m not Peter Parker and you’re not MJ. So keeping out of their orbits seems like the least angst filled option for both of us.” I suggested.

“You’re carrying a torch for MJ?” Gwen asked.

I exhaled. “Yeah. Big time, but you only need to look at Peter and her to see they’re head over heals for each other. Plus. Girl parts.” I motioned at my body.

“Sorry. Don’t mean to pry but…” she struggled to voice her thoughts. “Do you get Gender Dysphoria?” She asked. “Heh. I often just ask stuff. But I’m interested. This is crazy interesting.”

I liked this Gwen. She was a kindred spirit. Smarter than my Gwen I think. Goofy. “It’s ok. At the start I did. A lot. Now. Only sometimes. Like using the ladies room feels wrong somehow. And girls clothes. Or when I guy looks at me and I know what he’s thinking.”

“Yeah. That’s pretty normal. Most guys will check you out. They’re like dogs sniffing asses. They can’t help themselves.” She laughed.

I joined her. “Yeah. And they talk to your chest. I mean my eyes are up here.” I noted waving at my face. “It’s like they haven’t been weened. Ever…”

Gwen snorted and facepalmed. “The funniest is the guys that try to act all cool and suave.”

“Hello ladies,” Flash Thompson said. “Mind if I join you? I’m Flash. Flash Thompson.” He introduced himself.

Gwen and I looked at Flash then at each other, laughing. Flash smiled nervously at our response, not understanding. He was… so Flash. “Drew. Jessica Drew.” I said with a mild Scottish lilt. Gwen snorted. “Sure Flash. Take a seat.”

“Thanks.” He looked me over. “Huh. Oh, so yeah. We’re going to the Coffee Bean after school. Would you guys like to join us?” 

“Us?” I asked, hoping he would extrapolate.

“Me. Liz Allen. We hang there. It’s cool.” He said. “I think it’s great by the way. You being gay.”

“Uh. Huh…” I couldn’t figure his angle. “Is there something you wanted to talk about…?” I asked. “About being gay?”

Flash seemed embarrassed then blushed. “Oh. No. Not that. I mean I’m ok with that. Two girls. It’s pretty cool. You know.”

“Uh. No. What do you mean?” I asked.

“You know…” he hedged.

I tilted my head, waiting for him to explain what I should know. The silence stretched painfully. “No. I don’t.”

“Um. Anyway… the Coffee Bean. After school.” Flash got up hurriedly and left.

“I think I preferred him when he was giving me atomic wedgies. Less painful,” I observed dryly. 

Gwen laughed. “True. I think he was even less comfortable than you. I bet he was under orders from colonel Liz Allen. She does all his best thinking…” 

“Yeah. Flash is a bonehead no matter the universe. It’s another constant.” I agreed. “I think Liz might have me in her sights. I’ll be glad to get home to my own universe.”

Gwen made a noise. I looked up. “You know you don’t have to leave straight away. It’s interesting having you around. I appreciate your company. You’re like Peter but also a girl friend.” She said.

I grinned ruefully. “It’s good to be appreciated,” I nodded to Pete who was giving me a dark look. “But honestly I think Pete might burst a blood vessel if I stay longer than necessary. I have things I need to do back home anyways… but I did make a joke about asking you out…”

“You did?” She asked wide eyed.

“He didn’t find it funny.” I said, regretting mentioning it immediately.

“You know, you shouldn’t joke about things like that,” she said quietly. “It isn’t nice.”

“Um. Sorry. You’re right. He was an idiot for messing things up with you.” I offered. “And I should be more sensitive. It’s not a joking matter.

“He was.” She agreed. “You should. It isn’t.” She looked at her hands folded in her lap. “Hey. So when I showed you around school this morning…”

“Yeah, that was a waste of both our time.” I made another apologetic look. “I know Mid Town High like the back of my hand.”

“You are an idiot,” she observed.

“Yes. Yes I am.”

***

“What did Flash want?” Peter asked as we moved to our last class of the day.

“He asked me out.” I said.

Peter stopped walking. “To coffee with him and Liz. Gwen thinks Liz Allen made him ask. I agree.” I said.

“Why…?” He asked. 

“I don’t know…” actually I did know. She likely wanted to figure out what Mary Jane and I had been up to in the ladies. I couldn’t tell Peter about that.

Pete grunted. And then we ran into Mary Jane. 

“Oh hi Jessica. Can we talk?” She motioned to the nearby ladies room. Wait. Had MJ been waiting for us?

“Um sure. See you later Peter,” I said, much to his annoyance. 

We went in and Mary Jane checked to make sure we were alone. “Um. Sorry about before. I couldn’t think of anything else…”

“Well you could have. You lost a contact maybe…” she said.

“MJ. You had your hand down the front of my top. I lost a contact wouldn’t cut it!” I said exasperated.

“Yeah, but Liz thinks I’m bi curious now!” Mary Jane responded.

“Is that such a bad thing?” I asked feeling like I wanted to be anywhere but here.

“Yes. No. I don’t know. I guess not. I’ve never thought about it.” She said.

“Yeah. Well I have too. Anyway. You know about me. You knew about Peter…?” I prompted.

Mary Jane nodded. “The other week I was waiting for a train when spider-man and some glowing villain dropped into the street below. They were having a big battle and the bad guy was winning. He had Spidey on the ropes and unmasked him. That’s when I found out.” She shrugged. “But he doesn’t know I know. He might know. I don’t know.”

“Have you talked to him?” I asked in exasperation. 

“No. The thing is I talk to Spidey. I talk to Pete. We talk. It kind of works for us. It’s weird but… yeah. We keep things separate. And then you show up. Are you his sister?”

I exhaled. “For the third and final time today. I am from an alternate universe. I am a female clone of the Peter from my universe. I have all his memories.” I pointed to my head. “Male mind.” I motioned at my chest. “Fully female. You know firsthand that my breasts are real. I can also confirm that I’ve my first period. I am not a fan of those.”

“Oh. Wow. Really?” She asked.

“Uh huh. So I am no here to steal Peter away from you. In fact if I was going to steal anyone’s heart it would be yours-“

“So that kiss. That was real? Cause it felt…” Mary Jane pressed.

“Um. Yeah. Let’s forget that. I’m sorry… that shouldn’t have happened.” I assured her.

Mary Jane nodded pensively.

“I’m here to find a monster. That was what dragged Pete and I into the bushes. That’s why we were all flustered. We rushed off to chase after it.” I exhaled. She bit her lip in evident concern. I think she didn’t want Peter to know she knew about his alter ego so he wouldn’t know she worried about him as Spider-Man. It was selfless and kind of sad. I felt a pang of jealousy. “Pete really needs to work on his excuses, doesn’t he?” I rubbed my troubled brow, trying to inject some levity.

“Yeah. They’re really bad.” Mary Jane agreed. “Like laughably so.”

“Totes. Anyways kissing you was wrong. So I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” I promised. Mary Jane seemed to be still processing all this. “Did you speak to Liz? Cause Liz had Flash ask me out to coffee with them.”

“Oh. Man. She’s such a dweeb… I asked her to find out about you. That was before I figured out you were Spider-… um?”

“Spider-Woman.” I told her.

“Spider-Woman. Hah.” Mary Jane smiled and nodded her approval of my title. “Good. Ok. So you won’t tell Peter I know about you or him?” 

I made a locked lip motion. “Your secret is safe with me.” I said. 

“Good… well Jessica. This has been…”

“Surreal,” I finished for her. We nodded to each other. “Um. I’m not going to have coffee with Liz and Flash. That would be too weird. Even by our current standards of weird….” I noted. “But have you spoken to Liz since she walked in on us?” Mary Jane shook her head. “Okay. I told her you knew you’d made a mistake. That you knew you were straight. That we should keep this all a secret.”

Mary Jane nodded as she considered Liz. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem. Don’t forget. We’re protecting Peter…” I said. 

“I get that,” MJ agreed.

“Well. It’s been emotional,” I noted as I waved and left her. Man Pete was one lucky guy.

***

“So what if it goes after someone else?” Peter asked. 

“I don’t think it will. It is somehow linked to us. Our genetics. Don’t ask me how I know. It’s complicated.” I said as we both web swung away from school.

“I still can’t get over your organic web spinners.” He said. “Cool but icky.”

I grunted. “I’m just glad the spinnerets are in my fingers and not my abdomen…” I stated.

“Ew.” Peter responded. 

As we swung I turned about and saw a bunch of kids, including Gwen, Liz, Mary Jane and Flash, waiting for the school bus. Something about that gave me pause. “Oh damn. If it’s focused on genetics…” I started. 

“What!?” Peter asked. 

“I may have been wrong! It’s not going to find just us tasty.” I turned mid swing and headed down towards the bus stop. Towards Gwen. 

I scanned about. Thinking furiously. Power lines. The symbiote was vulnerable to electricity. It stood to reason that this was true for the Eldritch abomination. I cycled through the functions of my goggle lenses. Into infrared. “Oh damn. I hate it when I’m right! It’s there!” I fretted as I saw the squirming nightmare thing lurking near the bus stop, slithering slowly up on the group of unsuspecting teens. It must have been waiting for it’s prey to be alone, for all the other students to leave. “Electricity. It’s vulnerable to electricity!” I told Peter. 

“Where?!” Pete yelled as he landed on a power pole and ripped the power line free. He held the live wire and then jumped down.

The teenagers cried out and retreated as Spider-Man landed before them, a wire crackling and sparking. Most turned and ran. Gwen stared at Peter. Mary Jane moved forward then paused. Liz ran with the others. Flash stood his ground. Liz was heading staight towards the Eldritch Abomination. The liquid thing reared up before her and she cried out in fear.

I dropped straight atop it. The thing splattered and writhed under the sudden weight then closed about my legs, sharp teeth tearing my suit and puncturing my skin. “Argh! Oh crap. Spidey. A little help!” I gripped a handful of the stuff and tore it apart. The gelatinous thing was shredded and I threw it away but it stretched like slimy red black mucous and flailed back at me, gushing vilely about me. I gasped as it picked me up and threw me. I sailed through the air and hit the bus sign, bending the metal pole over. 

Gwen stared at me in shock. “Hey…” I muttered groggily.

Pete launched himself at the repulsive mass of pseudopods, thrusting the live wires into it. The thing let forth a hideous cry of discordant agony and surged back at Peter. “What is this thing?!!” Peter cried in unmanned fear as he was forced back away form it and skidded back on the tarmac of the road.

The dropped live wire sparked and snaked on the ground dangerously close to Mary Jane, the smell of ozone and the stench of burnt rotten meat strong in the air. I webbed MJ’s leg and pulled her away from the high power line just as it bounced to the space she’d formerly occupied. Peter caught her flying body. 

“Wow tiger. That was too close for comfort,” I said as I gripped the bus sign and, with a sudden wrench of my upper body, I pulled it free. There was a loud crunching of cracking concrete and a burst of acrid dust. A big club that ended in a chunk of concrete. I leaped and swung it hard into the thing. Predictably it caught the concrete end then surged up to shaft towards me. I webbed the squirming power line and pulled it to my hand and pressed it not into the Eldritch things flesh but the metal sign. Electricity raced through the sign, down the metal pole and into the body of the thing, cooking it. “Yeah. Not smart…” smoke roiled off the thing as it dissolved in an indescribably mad cacophony of mindless pain and rage. 

“I think I’m gonna be sick…” I heard Peter say. The stench was vile. Like rancid meat cooked on a barbecue. 

“And that is how you deal with Eldritch Abominations…” I said. The thing was toast. I looked across at Flash. He was staring at the crispy dried remains of the thing holding a crying Liz. Gwen was using her phone to film the thing. Mary Jane was hugging Peter. “Good job Spider-Man. You are a trusty sidekick old chum. Well, our job here is done. Good day honest citizens. Come Spider-Man. We must return to our patrol.” I said. 

I leaped up and swung away. “Er. Later um… citizens,” Pete agreed and swung off after me. “Sidekick?! What are you…”

“Pete. The last thing they need to be thinking about is a teenage Spider-Girl. I gave them Spider-Woman. Besides, I did all the hard lifting in that fight. You were my sidekick…” I grinned under my mask. 

“Whatever. So you’re done here?” He asked.

I grunted. “Yeah. Monster thwarted. I just need to head back to the Baxter Building and ask them to help. Hey. How well do you get along with the Fantastic Four?” I asked.

“Good. We help each other out from time to time… why?” He asked.

“Well, you see,” I laughed, “funny story. When I arrived I kind of blew up part of the Baxter Building and,” I shrugged nervously, “well, part of the building may have collapsed on Sue Richards. I fled without explaining things to them…”

“You fled?” Pete repeated.

“Yeah,” I laughed.

“You fled?” He asked.

“Man there is the strangest echo between these buildings.” I observed uncomfortably.

“Fine then… I’ll see if I can help.” Peter agreed irritably.

***

“So you’re a female clone of Spider-Man?” Johnny Storm asked for the fifth time. “Man. Maybe we could send Spidey back and you could stay here. It sure would be an improvement.”

“Johhny…” Peter growled. 

“Just saying web head. She fills that suit much better than you ever did.” He chuckled. “I just can’t believe someone cloned a female version of you… and she’s so cute.”

I could see Pete was annoyed by Johnny storms ribbing. “Johhny…” I said. “Be quiet or I will web your mouth shut.” I threatened. 

Johhny grinned impudently. “It’s not my fault he can’t take a little joke…”

“Well Spider-Woman. Thanks to your help I’m confident I will be able to get you back to your home dimension Spider-Woman,” Reed Richards said.

“Great. If we are all done here I have a life to get back too,” Peter said. He seemed keen to get away now that I’d explained what I knew about the transdimensional inverter and Reed had started to Jerry Rig a replacement.“Spider-Woman. Mr and Mrs Fantastic. Johhny. I’ll be seeing you.”

“Spider-Man. I won’t have this ready until tomorrow morning. I need some time to work on it. Spider-Woman, you can come back at about 10am. It will be ready by then.” Reed said.

Peter slumped. “Come on then Spider-Woman. I guess you can stay with me for one more night…”

“I don’t know. I could stay here. Johnny. Can I sleep in your room?” I suggested coyly. 

“Huh?” Johnny responded in surprise. “My room? Um… well. That is…”

Sue laughed. “The answer is no. Don’t mess with his little mind Spider-Woman.”

“It’s not my fault he can’t take a little joke…” I replied.

***

The next morning Pete and I said our farewells outside his house. I’d agreed to not turn up at school. I’d remain the mystery girl who was there for a day, if anyone ever remembered me. 

Pete had spoken to Mary Jane. Apparently all the kids that had been at the bus stop had been given today off. Gwen’s video had been rather sobering apparently.

“Jessica. It’s been an experience. If you’re in the universe again stop by and say hello.” Peter offered.

“I might take you up on that offer.” I said.

“I was being polite.” Peter joked.

“I know. Don’t worry. I have my own life to make. I won’t be coming back here to intrude on yours. This was a one off team up. Until the next team up that is…” I stipulated.

“Okay. So… bye.” He waved.

“Really? Come here!” I hugged him. He was pretty uncomfortable which I found damned amusing. “Well then. See you later and thanks for all the fish.” I waved to him.

“Huh?” He blinked in confusion.

“You do need to read more.” I noted as I webbed and swung away.

***

Tink. Tink. The pebbles hit the window. Mary Jane’s head appeared at the window and she nodded. A minute later she snuck out into the back yard. “Hey.”

“Hey. You okay?” I asked. “Things got pretty crazy last night after school.”

“So that’s an Eldritch Abomination.” Mary Jane said.

“Yep. Pretty gross huh?” I said.

“So. You’re done?”

“Uh huh. Mr Fantastic is sending me home today.” I said. “You can go back to your strange relationships with Peter Parker and Spider-Man.”

Mary Jane nodded. “Thanks. Are you going to be okay?” She asked.

“Me? Of course. I’ll be fine.” I said. I might have been lying. I honestly didn’t know. 

“You know. I wouldn’t have kissed you.” She said.

“I know. I get it. Totes. It’s fine.” I said awkwardly. This was painful.

Mary Jane tilted her head and took my hand, looking at my fingertips. “The webbing came from your fingers. They really changed you, didn’t they?”

“No. Not really. I’m still me.” I stated.

She pulled me close and hugged me. It was so nice, our bodies pressed together like that. Curves yielding to curves. I hugged her. She still smelt the same as I remembered. Her hair. Her perfume. The same but subtly different. I felt my memories rise. The love I felt. That I would always feel. She wasn’t my Mary Jane but right then it was enough.

Mary Jane pulled back and looked me in the eyes. Then she closed her eyes, leant in and kissed me. I didn’t believe it for a moment. But then I did. This was Mary Jane. It was confusing and crazy and wonderful. She tasted of mint and a tangy sweetness. Our tongues met. Danced and glided and explored. My hands moved down her body. Hers did the same. The entwinement lingered. I sighed contentedly and slowly pulled away, a pleased smile on my lips and a ray of sunshine warming my heart. “That was… Thanks.” I said in a quiet voice.

“I wouldn’t have kissed you. But when you kissed me… I felt something I didn’t expect. I … understood, I think, what you felt. And I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I … I wanted to kiss you again. Don’t misunderstand though. I have my own Peter Parker. My own Spider-Man. I don’t feel limited to just them but they are enough for me right now. Still… I couldn’t let you go without doing this. I think I’d regret it. I get how much you’re hurting. How much you want your own MJ. How you’re worried you’ll never find her. I think you will. I know it.” She gently caressed my cheek with her fingertips. “Good luck Jessica. You’ll do great Spider-Woman.” She said as she dropped her hand to mine and squeezed it hand. I nodded. “And thanks for opening my eyes.”

“Um. Okay…” I wasn’t sure what had just happened but I had a sudden intuition. I’d kind of laid my heart bare to Gwen about MJ. “Hey… did Gwen talk to you?”

“Gwen?” Mary Jane just shrugged mysteriously. “See you round Jess.”

“You too MJ. Take care of yourself.” I looked fondly as MJ then turned and headed to the Baxter Building.

***

“Alright, this is all ready to go Spider-Woman…” Reed announced as he started the transdimensional inverter. “Extra shielding to stop twinning and avoid any unwanted nasties coming through from the beyond.”

“Great. The coordinates are locked?” I checked.

“Exactly as you gave them to me.” Reed replied.

“Ok, home here I come…” I muttered. “I hope Earth-2149 hasn’t changed too much since I left…” I stepped into the rift. I was … home? Wait. This didn’t look right… “Oh crap.”


End file.
